Shades of Gray
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Evil/Future Paire and Good Paire meet and have a conversation


Title: Shades of Gray

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Pairing: Evil Paire and Good Paire

Warnings: Speculation for S3, Cesty, Slight hints of Evil Nathan

Author Notes: Slight Spoilers for S3 having to do with Claire and Peter. Claire is 18 in the fic Imagine the world that Future Claire and Peter came from a world that is a lot darker than FYG and loose speculation on who shot Nathan.

Thanks Ellie for Betaing

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes

Claire was honestly surprised to see her darker twin standing across from her, dressed in a pair of leather pants and a black spaghetti strap top underneath a leather jacket; her long, chocolate brown locks were pulled back in a ponytail.

It really didn't help very much that Peter's dark twin was standing next to her, looking sinfully delicious and dressed in similar clothes as her evil half, even though he slightly reminded her of a character in Grease or something, but nonetheless hot.

She slightly wondered if she would be able to get _her_ Peter to dress in a bit of leather as well, after all, if that was how his evil twin looked she wouldn't mind turning evil.

She highly doubted the incest issue would be a problem between them if they were evil, considering the public display that their evil twins would give.

While she knew her feelings for him, and Peter's feelings for her, he has always been hesitant on acting them, not like she suspected anything less from her Peter.

But still, it would be nice for him to sometimes act like his evil twin, instead of having this whole, 'behind closed doors' attitude when it came to them.

She could feel her lover's evil twin's heated gaze on her, no doubt hearing her dirty thoughts about him, and it caused her cheeks to glow a light shade of red.

She was glad that _her_ Peter had sworn to never read her thoughts, not like she would think her thoughts would be classified as cheating or anything. She just simply thought that his evil twin looked hot, and from the way he was looking at her evil self, she had a pretty good idea that he thought her evil self was hot too.

Not like she could really blame him, she supposed, if she could have dark fantasies about his evil twin, it's only fair that he should be able to do the same with her evil doppelganger, and in the back of her head, she wondered if they were going to actually fight or just simple stare each other down until they eventually got bored.

But she was pretty certain that they wouldn't try to kill her and Peter, and she wondered if she and Peter do up end up dead for good if their evil twins would shortly follow, considering they were their future selves from a possible future.

In the back of her mind she wondered what caused them to become so evil in the first place, as they couldn't care less who they killed, even if it was someone who belonged to their family, in particular Nathan and Angela, and even some of their friends.

She supposed they weren't completely evil, considering they seemed to be going after the people who worked for the Company than anyone else, but she supposed it was the cruel manner that they killed that caused them to be evil.

The future must be something really bad if she was willing to kill a whole bunch of people, much less go to the past do so, especially considering she wasn't the type of person to wish ill will towards other people, let alone kill another person.

"Don't tell me I'm still good in this life," Her evil self uttered coldly as she felt her emerald green eyes critically study her, causing her to feel self conscious.

"And why would I be evil?" She questioned curiously as her emerald green slightly narrowed at her darker self.

"Let's just says it's something Nathan does in the future," Her cold voice uttered, half mysteriously, and she almost wanted to say cheerful.

"What does Nathan have to do with it?" Peter questioned, gazing from his twin to the dark haired Claire, his voice snapping.

"Let's just say he is nothing more than a traitor against our _kind_," His darker self cut in, answering for his dark haired lover, and it was clearly obvious that he was talking about metahumans, "And it would be better for the world if he was gone for good."

A slight hint of recognition washed across his face, "You were the one who shot Nathan in Texas a couple of months ago."

His doppelganger smirked cruelly, "Such a pity that he didn't die."

Peter slightly narrowed his eyes at his darker half but didn't comment, even though she silently knew that a remark was on the tip of his tongue, probably to defend his brother's honor or something, or maybe to physically lash out at him.

She silently hoped that he didn't do the latter, mostly because of the fact she knew that his future self was both stronger and more experienced that he was, not like she really believed that his darker twin would kill him without facing the consequences.

She honestly didn't really see their darker halves as necessarily evil anymore, despite the fact that they had killed many people, not to mention the assassination attempt on Nathan.

They were simply doing it for a better future, and she could almost imagine the dark world they would live in if they were hunted everyday by the government or the Company.

They were simply caught somewhere in between the shade of gray.

**-The End**


End file.
